


Finale.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Related, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, One True Pairing, Poetry, Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Kylo/Bens Story...Episode: IX. The Rise of Skywalker.(Discalaimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 7





	Finale.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohgodmyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/gifts).



> Sorry this is so sad! <3

In his darkest hour. When fate came to call.  
His final thought was for the one he truly loved most of all.  
He reached far out with the Force. Prior to his fatal fall.

With his last breath of persistence.  
And his strong-willed Forceful insistence.  
He found the mind of the best pilot in the Resistance.

Feeling so strongly. That his memory would keep his lost love sane.  
And so as his life's blood slowly drained.  
He just knew. He would not die in vain...

The End.


End file.
